


you're perfect

by 5secondsoflashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, This is a first, guys i actually wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoflashton/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton just wants to surprise luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> be proud of me, i actually wrote some lashton fluff. i hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> i still can't summarise or think of titles for shit
> 
> this is also on my own wattpad, mashton5sos
> 
> IF YOU REPOST I WILL END YOU

The past was something Luke cherished greatly; he held it close to his heart and will always do so. Many events had happened in his past that he wouldn't trade for anything. To be honest, he thought his life couldn't have panned out any better. The blond was positively content with the way his life was. 

Luke was currently sat in his dressing room in the O2 Arena. It was separate from the rest of the band; they all had their own room. The boys were on their fourth headline tour, as well as their fourth album. 

Tonight marked the seventh anniversary of the day Ashton joined 5 Seconds of Summer. So thus was their seventh year as a band. The boys were proud of the fact they'd lasted this long, but they had a good amount of fans, enough to sell out the twenty thousand capacity venue.

"Luke!" Ashton exclaimed, rushing into Luke's dressing room.

A smile wormed its way onto the blue eyed boy's lips at the sight of Ashton. The pair of them had been in a relationship for around four years now, after Luke had lived with his feelings for about a year before finally confessing to Ashton and now the two were content.

"What is it, Ash?" Luke muttered, while Ashton sat down next to him on the sofa and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see you before the concert," The drummer responded, his arm wrapping tightly around Luke's middle.

Luke knew how Ashton got sometimes; he knew that his boyfriend always had nervous energy radiating off him before anything where he could possibly slip up and embarrass himself in front of people. So for Ashton to be worried about facing a twenty thousand crowd was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You're going to be fine out there, Babe. You always are. I'm going to be right on that stage with you and so are Cal and Mikey. You're amazing on stage," Luke whispered, knowing the reassurance would do Ashton good.

The golden haired boy glanced up at his younger boyfriend, a small smile now present on his face. Luke loved his smile, especially when his dimples would pop onto his cheeks. 

"I really hope so, Lukey," Ashton murmured, before Luke leant down to press a kiss lightly on Ashton's nose, causing it to scrunch up in an adorable way.

"Why are you so cute?" Luke cooed, now brushing his fingers through Ashton's messy waves.

"I am not cute."

The pout on the twenty-four year old's lips was only making Luke's point stronger. Ashton had always been straight out adorable in Luke's eyes.

"You say that with that cute pout on your face!" The blond yelled, his finger brushing across Ashton's bottom lip, which he'd jutted out.

Suddenly, Ashton had pushed Luke firmly back down onto the couch, so he now hovered about him, holding the younger boy's arms at his sides.

"Do I need to prove to you that I am not cute?" Ashton breathed, leaning down to Luke's ear.

A shiver ran through Luke's body, as he gazed up at Ashton, once his head had moved from his ear. The two boys never really got this hyped with each other before a show; they didn't want to get out of the concert mind frame before it'd even begun.

"Please do, Ash," Luke replied, absent-mindedly playing around with his lip ring using his teeth.

The smirk now apparent on Ashton's face was enough to send Luke's head reeling and soon, the elder boy had pressed his lips hard against Luke's. He tried to move his arms, so he could tangle his fingers into Ashton's hair or roam his palms across his firm chest, but there was still a strong grip on his wrists. 

When Luke wriggled them around, Ashton got the hint, letting go and allowing Luke's hands to trail wherever they wanted on his body, while he rested his own hands on either side of Luke's head to support himself.

The couple were kissing rather desperately and lustfully. Ashton was completely in control, especially when he denied Luke access to the inside of his mouth, but instead kissed him just as eagerly without. He eventually wormed his way into Luke's mouth, their tongues colliding, with the speedy rotation of their lips. 

"Hey gu- And I didn't need to see that," A voice said from the doorway.

Luke and Ashton pulled away from each other, their lips parting with a soft pop. Luke glanced over to the door once he'd sat up and saw Calum stood awkwardly.

"What is it, Cal? Luke and I were kind of busy," Ashton barked, annoyed at Calum for interrupting their make out.

"It's Luke's turn to get his hair styled and well, I can say that he definitely needs it now," The brunet at the door explained, causing Luke to rise to his feet to head out, but Ashton grasped his hand.

"Can't Luke go in a bit?"

"No, he can't and Ashton, don't _you_ probably have things to do?" Calum mumbled, making Ashton freeze up slightly.

"Uh yeah," The eldest boy stated, "I'll see you before show time, Lukey. I love you."

Luke's lips were pecked lightly by Ashton, before he vanished out of the door. The blond got up and followed Calum out of it, but took a different direction and headed to the hair room.

~~~

About an hour later, it was time for the four band members to head on stage. Luke was pumped and ready to go; he'd always get so riled up before a show and it only helped him to put on the best show he could.

The familiar fabric of a guitar strap was placed onto the blond's shoulder, so he was ready for his appearance on the stage. Luke noticed that Calum and Michael had put their instruments on and Ashton clung onto a pair of drumsticks in his hand, his fist clenching around them rather tightly and Luke thought he could possibly snap them with that amount of force.

Deciding to calm Ashton's nerves, Luke wrapped his arms tightly around the elder boy's waist from behind, once he'd moved his guitar to rest on his back, and placed his head on his shoulder; Luke still stood around four inches taller than his boyfriend.

A soft sigh surpassed Ashton's lips, as Luke felt him lean back into his chest, his free hand now grasping at Luke's.

"Thanks, Lukey," Ashton breathed, glad that he had someone who could help him rid his anxiety.

"Anything for you, Babe."

The pair of them stood in that embrace for the next few minutes. Michael and Calum didn't disturb them, knowing they were having a little moment with each other.

Luke and Ashton could feel perfectly happy just having these small slots of time to hold each other and just know that the other is there with them; they really cherished all the small things.

"Time to go on, boys!" The boys' tour manager yelled, flashing them a proud smile and shuffling them along towards the stage.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Michael yelled, before taking his position behind the stage, so he could make his entrance correctly; Calum did the same.

"I love you," Ashton whispered for the second time in the past few hours, causing Luke's heart to pound against his chest, as it did everytime Ashton told him those three words.

"I love you too, Ash," The blond replied, before reluctantly unwrapping his arms from his boyfriend and moving to his starting place. "Let's give them one hell of a show."

~~~

The crowd were incredible: they would interact when asked to sing lyrics; they would wave their phones around when the boys played one of their oldest songs, Beside You; they cheered after every song; and the banners they held were perfect. 

One banner in particular caught Luke's eye. It was held up in the second of the flat blocks and read: " _Luke and Ashton, you two are the cutest couple ever_." The twenty-two year old blushed hard and waved at the girls holding it, causing a sea of hands to reciprocate the action.

The last song of the night soon came around; Luke was playing one of the boys' first songs, Wherever You Are, on his own, with only his guitar to accompany him. It felt like a fitting way to end the huge concert.

As soon as Ashton, Calum and Michael had exited the stage (they'd be back on for the bow at the end), Luke began to introduce the song and strum away at his acoustic guitar. The feeling of nostalgia overcame him, as he felt as though he was that fifteen year old again, sat in his bedroom singing to a camera.

A smile wormed its way onto Luke's cheeks, while he played. He was never going to regret the decision to post his covers on Youtube. Without it, he'd never have formed the band. He would still know Calum and Michael, but he'd likely never have met Ashton, the love of his life. How would he have got on without him?

Once Luke had strummed for the last time, the crowd went wild, screaming and applauding him for the solo performance and Luke, after placing his guitar down, turned to the side of the stage to await the others for their final bow. 

Ashton was the first to come back on stage and Luke glanced around for any sign of Calum and Michael hurrying up; they did have a curfew of when they had to be done by and at this rate, they were going to go overtime.

When Luke noticed the microphone in Ashton's hand, his brow furrowed. Was the boy planning on making a speech at the end? The crowd continued to scream as Luke pondered on this.

"Hey, guys. Would you mind being quiet for a second?" Ashton said, his voice wavering slightly and he gulped at the end of his speech.

The look Luke gave Ashton was one of confusion; he had no idea what was going on. With his increasing anxiety, he pulled at the hem of his Drop Dead shirt and fiddled with his lip ring too.

"What is it, Ash?" Luke whispered, unsure if his boyfriend had actually heard that.

The crowd had fallen practically silent at Ashton's request, a few murmurs were being shared but that was all. 

Before Luke knew it, Ashton had grasped tightly onto his hand, earning an "aww" from the crowd and Luke to turn beet red at the fact twenty thousand people were looking at them.

Their eyes met and Luke searched Ashton's eyes for an answer to what was going on. The eldest was simply confusing him.

"Lukey, it's been a long time since we first met- well, seven years now- and honestly, out of the twenty four years of my life, those seven were the best," Ashton began, talking a bit more confidently into the microphone, yet still looking at Luke dead in the eye.

A smile wormed its way onto Luke's cheeks at his boyfriend's words.

"I'm so glad I stood up for you on that day at the cinema. I'm so glad I spoke to you when I did. I didn't know I would fall in love with you on that day, but I did know there was something special about you, something that was drawing me to you.

"That day, oh, that day when you kissed me was amazing. I don't think I would've ever made the first move, so I'm glad you did. I'm glad I got the chance to know you reciprocated my feelings for you.

"We've had so many wonderful times over the years. Do you remember the day we told Cal and Mikey about us and Mike literally screamed like a girl, he was _that_ excited?"

Luke nodded, tears glistening at his eyes at the memories Ashton was relaying to him.

"That was a perfect day, knowing the boys accepted us for being together. The day we came out to the world was also a momentous occasion. I remember how I held your hand tightly, as we headed out in public as boyfriend and boyfriend for the first time. I remember how the huge amount of support from fans and fellow artists alike overwhelmed you and you cuddled in my arms for the rest of the day.

"Luke, you're the best boyfriend I ever could've asked for. You're perfect, from the way you style your hair sometimes in that fluffy side quiff to the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh. I love everything about you, like the way you get all nervous when meeting new people and the way your hand slots perfectly into mine."

Tears were beginning to drip from Luke's eyes at Ashton's speech, so he rapidly rubbed them away with his spare hand. He was more worried about crying in front of Ashton than the twenty thousand other people. 

"Luke," The golden haired man breathed, before letting go of his hand and falling onto one knee.

At Ashton's gesture, Luke's hand flew to cover his mouth, as a few more tears dripped down. His heart pounded the fastest it ever had against his ribcage and his breathing rate had increased by at least three hundred percent. 

Gasps of surprise were heard all around the arena and various camera flashes began to go off, but Luke didn't care nor did he notice; he was too occupied with the man knelt in front of him. 

Luke noticed Ashton take a deep breath, before pulling a small box from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a small band of silver, leaving a certain phrase to leave his lips.

"Lukey, will you marry me?" 

The hopeful look on Ashton's face make Luke's eyes squeeze tightly shut to stop any more tears from falling out. He quickly composed himself, reopening his eyes and removing his hand from his mouth. 

Now discovering how silent the room was (nobody in the arena had made much noise; everyone wanted to hear Luke's response), Luke felt as though he needed to blurt his answer right out. He knew what it was, but the pure shock was holding him back for the moment.

"Of course I fucking will, you dickhead," Luke stammered, a smile appearing on his watery cheeks and the crowd cheered as loud as was possible.

A look of relief and happiness crossed Ashton's features, before he slipped the band of metal onto Luke's slim finger. Luke watched as Ashton did so, rising to his feet afterwards.

"I can't believe you," Luke stuttered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well you better, because now you're stuck with me," Ashton answered.

The two newly engaged men looked at each other lovingly, until they both leant in, their lips meeting in the middle, as they kissed passionately. They didn't care that they were still on stage. They didn't care that twenty thousand people were watching them. They were stuck in their little bubble of intimacy and nothing would pop it.

Soon, they were being jumped on by Calum and Michael, who patted Ashton on the back and telling him they were proud of him for finally "manning up and Luke how he felt before he died of his own feelings and asking that shit to marry him." 

The boys took their bow and the cheer the crowd gave them was louder than any they'd experienced in their lives and soon they were backstage. 

Everyone was congratulation Luke and Ashton on their engagement, making Luke blush from ear to ear. They began gushing over Luke's ring and how Ashton's gesture of proposing on stage was adorable.

Luke found out that his mum, Liz, had been in the first row just to be able to film the occasion. 

Truthfully, Luke needed a drink and a sit down, so he excused himself from everyone to go back to his dressing room and just chill. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Luke jumped around like an overly excited teenage girl at the fact he was now engaged. He did this until he tired himself out, so a glass of water was grabbed and he sunk into the sofa.

The door to his dressing room soon flew open and closed with a click. Ashton came rushing over to Luke and without even saying anything, he straddled his lap and began to kiss up his neck sloppily. 

"Ash," Luke breathed, his glass of water falling onto the floor and likely spilling everywhere.

"I love you." Ashton kept repeating between kisses. 

Luke brought his hand up to Ashton's chin, pulling his head up to become opposite Luke's. 

"I love you too, fiancé," Luke said.

"I can't wait until we get back to the hotel," The elder man muttered, to which Luke nodded. "But for now, we can make out on this couch again."

~~~

Later that evening, Luke and Ashton made love for the first time as an engaged couple. It was the reassurance of the commitment they were to make to each other in the future.

As Luke lay in Ashton's arms just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he realised fully just how lucky he was to have Ashton. The boy was way too good for him.

The last thought that ran through Luke's mind made the boy more excited than ever:

"I get to see Ashton in a suit on our wedding day."

**Author's Note:**

> leave any thoughts or lashton prompts :)
> 
> oh and i may be persuaded to write the wedding as a sequel, if anyone wants it


End file.
